


Potentials

by moladyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moladyo/pseuds/moladyo
Summary: all the ideas ive started but never quite finished (bc im obviously very inconsistent and bad at keeping up with my own writing) but maybe theyll get continued later on when i get the time!





	1. nbts

Kyungsoo misses Jongin. Not that he would ever admit that.   
Aka Kyungsoo overthinks and Jongin loves him way too much for his own good.

They were the “it” couple. High school sweethearts, with the entire school assuming they would get married and have their happily ever after. Despite choosing different colleges, being 6 hours apart, they were going to make it work. They were adamant about making it work. They were so confident.

Turns out, the fear of the unknown future was too much to bare. It was hard, thinking about the uncertainties which lied ahead. The pressure, oh god, the pressure by everyone. The pressure of a picture-perfect relationship, the pressure of making it down the aisle in some years’ time. Of making it at all. 

It was too much for Kyungsoo, who at the time had just packed all of his belongings as he prepared to move 6 hours away from all he has ever known. It wasn’t easy, but somehow having Jongin made it easier, but at the same token that much harder. 

Bags were all packed, and Jongin asked Kyungsoo to hang out one more time before he left. Kyungsoo knew he had to do this today. If not, he’d never have the courage. He needs to let go. For the sake of his own peace of mind. 

“I’ll always love you”  
“You were my first love”  
“I’m scared, of the future and the possibilities and the chances”   
“I don’t know what the future holds but I need to figure it out, for myself”  
“Thank you for loving me”   
“Never forget how happy you made me”

He didn’t see Jongin again after that. He didn’t want to remember the pained expression. The tears slowly descending, silently. He was now opening a new chapter in his life. He didn’t need any reminders. 

They never saw each other again. 

-4 years later- 

It’s been 4 years. Kyungsoo can honestly say that college was his definitive years. He explored himself, figured out what he does and doesn’t like, been to more than a handful of parties, formed everlasting friendships, and yet, there was a hole inside his heart. Something that could never be filled, no matter how hard he tried and tried.


	2. da(iyw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly felt like i was getting somewhere w this one and got interrupted midway and now i cant remember where i was going with this...tragic

Kaisoo!au   
Spoiled rich kid Kyungsoo falls in love with his hired tutor, Joonmyeon, and pays Jongin to help him learn how to “woo” the elder Kim Bro. 

Tap, tap, tap…

The sounds of a pen tapping continues relentlessly. The sound is deafening, but Kyungsoo can’t convince himself to stop his mindless noise. He’s nervous, that much is apparent. He doesn’t know what to do to catch the eye of, undeniably, the love of his life. 

Kim Junmyeon. The perfect man. He’s not that tall, but where he lacks in height, he excels everywhere else. He’s the dream guy everyone would die to have. He’s not the most sought out tutor in the university for nothing. 

Kyungsoo could write an entire novel explaining just how perfect Junmyeon is, but right now that is not his current concern. Right now, he’s watching him explain calculus and he never knew someone talking math could be so hot. He has absolutely no interest in the subject, hence his dire need of a tutor, but he thinks that if Junmyeon looks like that all the time he could easily learn to love the subject. 

Kyungsoo is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t even realize that Junmyeon has long since stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. “Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Did you understand what I just said?” Junmyeon asks, concern apparent in the way his brows furrow together. Even with his brows furrowed and wrinkling, he still looks gorgeous. Kyungsoo is in awe, mouth slightly parted and drool threatening to drip down his mouth. 

“Kyungsoo? Seriously, are you alright?” Junmyeon questions again, this time grabbing him by the shoulders to kick his senses back into gear. Kyungsoo flinches, not even aware that Junmyeon even inched closer, still very much in a daze. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t quite catch what you said… do you mind repeating?” Kyungsoo replies, sheepish. This is his chance to make an impression and he’s doing a terribly shitty job at it already. 

“Oh, no worries. I’m glad to help” Junmyeon says with a shine in his eyes, smiling softly. He then proceeds to start explaining the concepts all over again. Kyungsoo slaps himself to focus, he really can’t afford to fail his next exam and he really needs to seem reputable in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo is way in over his head on this one. 

\--

Growing up, Kyungsoo got everything, literally everything he could ever want. His family are, well, they are comfortable to say the least. Comfortable as in they live their life filled with riches and grandeur. One look at Kyungsoo and you would never be able to tell exactly what his familial background was, because as rich as the Do’s were they still instilled the values of humility and humbleness in their children. Kyungsoo never bragged about his riches and he especially never flaunts it, but he also knows that whatever he wants his wish is his command. Being the youngest son had its perks indeed, as he was a little more spoiled compared to his older brother Seungsoo. 

Kyungsoo tries not to ask for much, but when he received a failing grade on his exam he knew he needed to do something. The opportunity was perfect, he’d get the much needed help and he would potentially get in Junmyeon’s pants. It’s a win-win for all parties. 

Junmyeon was top of his class, destined valedictorian with a highly esteemed scholarship. He tutored in his free time which then turned into a business since he was really good at helping students get their desired grades. He was that good. More reason to be absolutely enamored. 

Kyungsoo knew this, but Junmyeon was simply too godly to be approachable. He was simply a higher deity amongst the nobodies that are the rest of the human race. Kyungsoo needed a way in, and he could only think of one way how. 

Cornering Kim Jongin was easy. Kyungsoo had connections in the school office and was able to get a hold of his junior’s class schedule. All he had to do was to wait for Jongin to get out of class. 

Kim Jongin was Junmyeon’s younger brother. Although not the same kind of textbook smart his older brother was, Jongin was well-known in a different regard. To put it lightly, Jongin was a dance prodigy. He was at the university with a special dancing scholarship only offered to him alone. He was pretty well-versed in many genres of dance and there were top entertainment companies hounding him, wanting him to commit after graduation. 

Kyungsoo knows Jongin is his way into Junmyeon’s heart. The younger was always polite and greeted everyone warmly, he doesn’t see why he wouldn’t be willing to help. Jongin was also close friends with Chanyeol, who is dating Baekhyun who is in turn Kyungsoo’s best friend. Jongin is already well acquainted with Kyungsoo. This plan is seamless. 

Kyungsoo catches Jongin exiting his classroom and makes a run for it, “Jongin! Jongin! Hey!” Kyungsoo all but yells, trying to catch the attention of his junior. Jongin visibly flinches, looking around to see who was calling for him. They make eye contact as Kyungsoo viciously waves him down, bringing Jongin’s attention to him. 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a soft smile and starts walking towards his direction. “Hey hyung! What’s up?” Jongin greets, ever so sweet and polite as he always has been. Kyungsoo bounds up to him, cheery and with pep in his step. He gives the younger his most blinding smile, mochi cheeks and all. 

“Jongin I have a proposition for you.” Kyungsoo states in all seriousness, giving him an expectant look. Jongin gulps, not sure what his tiny hyung could possibly want from him. He barely even spoke to him much before, so he doesn’t know what he could have done wrong. 

“I need you to tutor me,” Kyungsoo starts explaining, moving his hand to stop Jongin from interrupting, “I know what you’re thinking, but I really need your help.”


End file.
